


The Gift of Love

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock wants to give Jim a gift.  So, they go window shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift of Love

  
My t'hy'la's eyes grew brighter, as we both stared through the glass.  
  
Time stood still, moving without us as it took a pass.  
  
Leaving us to stare again, touching it so.  
  
Maybe smiling because it knew it was for my beau.  
  
How handsome he shall look when I shall give it to him.  
  
If that is even possible for my love is beautiful already, my dear Jim.  
  
Emotions have been always alien to me.  
  
But that has changed immensely now, because I see.  
  
He has captured my heart and I have never felt like this before.  
  
So many wonderful feelings, illogical to ignore.  
  
We continue to stare through the glass.  
  
Not knowing how much time has come to pass.  
  
Forever, we shall remember this day.  
  
The gift of love I presented him today.


End file.
